


Home Within The Hustle

by Veela_Petal_of_Ice



Series: The Docks AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Ducking Dream is my favorite, Duckling Dream, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I feel that should be a tag, Kid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is trying his best, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity has drugs, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Team Chaos, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, but as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela_Petal_of_Ice/pseuds/Veela_Petal_of_Ice
Summary: Phil and Techno meet Dream and Puffy.It doesn’t start well.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Dave | Technoblade, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship
Series: The Docks AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 383





	Home Within The Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Technoblade and Philza! Pog!

Phil liked to think he was an okay father.

Maybe not the best, but at least decent. And he seemed to be doing pretty good! Deciding that both he and Techno needed a more stable life, or at least a place where you could build a stable life, they moved to a seaside village. After surveying their home and deeming it good enough, the two went out to buy food and maybe any other cool thing they saw. 

Techno ran off a bit later, waving his wooden sword and declaring something about defending Phil’s honor, whatever that meant. Didn’t matter, Phil let him go off and simply kept picking out food.

Phil regretted this decision when Techno came back covered in blood.

This itself wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the fact it was  _ his  _ blood. Naturally, Phil freaked out. 

“Hey buddy, what happened?” Phil asked, trying to keep his voice light. Techno shrugged.

“Saw some guy pickpocket you, and the voices demanded blood.” 

Phil sucked in a breath, trying to get himself to stay calm. Now was not the time to yell or get mad at Techno. “Alright...is the other guy okay?”

Techno went to answer in a similarly unbothered voice but froze as the thought sunk in. “Oh,” he whispered, his grip on his sword tightening. “Oh no, I might’ve killed them.” His breath came faster and faster, until Phil dragged him into a hug. 

“No, no, no, let’s go find them okay? We can do that right?” Phil said soothingly. Techno tensely nodded and slowly pulled himself away. 

“O-over here,” he mumbled, grabbing Phil’s hand and leading him along. Phil watched as they got a decent distance from the docks, onto a more store-centric street. Techno led him a little father before stopping and pointing into an alley. Phil told him to stay out front and went inside.

He almost didn’t see the child at first, because of how he had hidden himself. Buried underneath an old sack, Phil walked right past the kid before he realized he had. Phil pulled back the sack tentatively, waving to the kid underneath. Techno, who had ignored his words and followed him in, also waved. 

The kid watched them warily, muscles bunched like he was getting ready to run. Even in the dim lighting, Phil could see the jagged scar on his face, cutting through one of his eyes and leaving it blank.  _ Did...did Techno do that? _

“Hey little guy,” Phil said, trying to make his voice as welcoming as possible. “I’m sorry that you got hurt. Can we help you to make it better?”

The kid shifted slightly, but didn’t move or say anything.

He heard Techno sigh. “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you badly.” Another deep breath. “I have voices in my head and sometimes they tell me to do bad things and I forget I shouldn’t listen to them.”

That got the kid’s attention. “They….make you do things?” He mumbled, words slurred together and quiet. Phil winced, before fixing his smile again. 

“Yeah...and just like I helped him, I could help you too. Mind letting me do that?”

He reached out a hand, wincing as the kid flinched away.  _ Slower movements then. I need to remember that.  _ But slowly, the lime-clad boy stretched out his hand and placed it in Phil’s careful grip. 

Phil smiled brightly at him. “Alright. Let’s get you him alright?”

\- - - - - -

Their new house was still very empty and bare, with only a plain green couch and small coffee table set up in the living room. Phil set the kid down there and fetched supplies to help clean up his bloody injuries, leaving Techno in charge. 

When Phil came back, Techno was standing on the table, sword drawn, telling a dramatic story about someone called Theseus while the kid looked at him with stars in his eyes. Phil sighed.  _ Not another one hooked on the Greeks.  _

“Hey kids,” he said as he came back in. Techno paused in his dramatic performance and the light on the other kid’s face dropped, him pulling back into his shell. “So...I don’t want to push but do you have a name? I keep calling you ‘kid’ in my head and that’s getting old.”

The kid flinched, one hand coming up to shelter the scarred part of his face. He mumbled something that Phil couldn’t hear, causing the older man to wince. “Sorry bud, but I couldn’t hear you. Mind resaying that?”

“He said his name is Dream,” Techno said loudly, mercifully getting off the table and standing next to the couch arm Dream was resting on. Phil nodded, resisting the urge to ‘aww’ at them. He had the feeling they wouldn’t appreciate it. 

“Well then nice to formally meet you Dream,” Phil said, holding up the med kit he had for this purpose. “Mind letting me help?” Dream hesitated but nodded, boldly offering his arm.

Phil went as quickly as he could without hurting the child, distinctly aware of how his actual son was lingering over him with his (thankfully wooden) sword raised. He couldn’t help the burst of pride at his son’s protectiveness, knowing how hard it was for him to trust. While this was no doubt based on the guilt of nearly killing him, he could already sense the friendship between the two children. 

He finished with putting a bandaid over the old scar on his eyebrow. It wasn’t really needed, but Dream’s smile at the action was just as wide as the smile on the bandaid. 

“There! You’re all good now,” Phil said, as Dream popped off the couch, grabbing Techno’s hand. His oversized hoodie went down to his thighs and Phil had a split second of wondering how skinny Dream was, and if he was okay. He looked so different from Techno, who was taller and heavier and healthier than Dream. 

“Thank you sir, but now I-“ Dream’s face abruptly paled, letting go of Techno’s hand in his shock. “I-I’m late. Oh no, I’m late! Sorry sir, I have to go and see my mom right now!” He started for the door, before Phil spread his wing to block him. 

“Hold on buddy,” he said, reaching out. Dream flinched away, reminding Phil of his policies on being touched. “Sorry. But are you sure it’s safe for you to go home? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Dream gave him a smile that looked far older and sadder than such a young child should have. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Phil flicked his wings, feeling like he was sending a lamb into a lion’s den. He couldn’t help it, he wanted to keep the kid safe. And sending him into a possibly abusive home? That wasn’t safe. He made up his mind in an instant and offered a compromise. 

“How about we walk you home? We need to learn our way around anyways.”

Dream lit up. “Really? Sure!” 

Techno offered his hand, the green boy grabbing it and pulling him off, both yelling of glory and adventure and whatever else they could think of. Phil followed closely, taking note of how well Dream knew the place. They were heading back to the docks, Dream babbling excitedly every time he saw something new to tell them about. 

Phil felt like he was getting a crash course in Seaside history. 

The formally dull town seemed to suddenly explode, everywhere he looked Phil saw something he wouldn’t have noticed before. The little boy, barely more of a toddler, seated in front of the flower shop, hair and skin divided down the middle in black and white. The theatre shop with a person dressed in pastel colors out front, sunglasses over their eyes. The green haired boy seated in one of the alleys, muttering as he fiddled with redstone. 

The town was a close community, he observed, even as he learned of their names. Ranboo, the little boy in front of the flower shop cooed as Dream stopped by, waving at Niki who owned the bakery next store. Eret who had the theatre shop, Fundy, her apprentice who helped out around the store. Sam, the boy in the alley, a redstone genius (and also freakishly tall; twice as tall as Dream, yet the boy didn’t even flinch when a heavy hand patted his hair.)

It felt...happy. 

And noticing the scars that nearly everyone had, even baby Ranboo (three slices on his cheek), Phil came to the conclusion that this town was seen as a safe space, where people went when no where else would take them in. 

Beside the fact that he and Techno were hybrids, he saw several others. Sam was a creeper. Fundy, a fox. Quackity, the local drug man (because even such a nice town was bound to have one, he guessed), had duck wings. 

And the lady marching towards him with murder in her eyes was a sheep. Also very noticeable.

“Puffy!” Dream excitedly said as soon as he saw her. He darted off, away from them, towards her. They were on a brick bridge, arching over the river that wove through down. Dream scrambled up onto the sides and ran down, balancing with ease. She paused, picking him up and smiling softly as he hugged her. She didn’t seem like one to hurt a child. Dream must’ve gotten his scars from somewhere else. 

And then she looked up and Phil realized he wasn’t safe yet. 

She walked over, Dream in her arms, a pleasant smile on her face and the promise of an angry mother in her eyes.  _...oh dear lord. _ After a brief prayer for his safety, Phil descended, Techno following close behind. 

“Uh, hi,” Phil said, clearing his throat with a small cough. 

Puffy seemed unimpressed, holding Dream even closer. Dream seemed unworried, head heading in her collarbone. 

“Why was my son with you?” She demanded.

Phil winced. “Um...it’s a long story-“

“Then get talking.”

Phil sighed. “There was a misunderstanding between my son, Techno-“ He pointed at him, the pink haired boy peeking out from behind Phil’s wings. “-and yours. And they, uh, ended up hurt. And my son is  _ fairly _ good at fighting-“

“What?” Puffy cried, attention immediately swiveling back to Dream. “Are you okay duckling?” He cheerfully nodded, and pointed at Phil. 

“He helped me. And Techno is my best friend.” Puffy and Phil both paused, a little thrown off by that last statement. While they were trying to process that-

“Let’s not get hasty,” Techno snorted, still behind Phil. “We...we’re...we’re rivals!”

“What’s the difference?” Dream asked confused. Phil felt the same. 

“Friends don’t fight.”

“Ohhh, right.” Dream nodded along. “My bad.”

“I-Dream, mind explaining?” Puffy asked, looking lost. 

“Sure! Techno is really good at fighting so he’s going to teach me so we can spar.”

“When did that come up?” Phil was trying, he really was, but kids are just...really confusing. 

“When you were getting the med stuff.”

“I...okay.”

Puffy looked at them again, the hostility faded. “So...they had a misunderstanding, fought, and you helped him? Is that it?”

Phil nodded. Puffy relaxed, giving Dream one more tight squeeze before setting him down. He immediately skipped over to Techno, grabbing his hand and holding tight with a bright smile on his face. Phil laughed at the sight, even more so when Techno turned to him with a face that screamed ‘help me.’

“Well then, Mister…” Puffy said, trailing off when she realized he didn’t know her name. 

“Phil! Sorry, my name is Phil,” he introduced himself, smiling nervously. Puffy smiled back. 

“It’s nice to meet you Phil. We do have to go back now.” Ignoring the disappointed ‘awws’ of the kids, she held out her hand. “Guess we’ll see you around?”

“Most definitely,” Phil affirmed, shaking. 

All in all, it was a most successful day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phil and Puffy talking while their demonic children run around causing chaos? ...perhaps


End file.
